A variety of medical devices include multiple components that are secured together. In particular, some medical devices such as catheters include multiple components such as an elongate shaft and a hub that is secured to the elongate shaft. Some catheters include luer fittings or other fluid-competent connectors that are secured to the elongate shaft. In some catheters, multiple segments can be joined together to form the elongate shaft. In some catheters, a strain relief is positioned intermediate the hub and the elongate shaft and is secured to both elements.
Medical device components can be secured together using a variety of techniques, including mechanical connections and chemical joining techniques such as adhesives and, in particular, light-cured adhesives. However, light-cured adhesives can exhibit shrinkage upon curing. As the adhesive reduces in volume while curing, stresses can build within the adhesive layer. These stresses can, in some instances, result in delamination between the adhesive layer and each of the components in contact with the adhesive layer.
One solution to this issue is to limit the maximum thickness of the adhesive layer by limiting the gap between the surfaces to be adhesively secured. While this technique can reduce issues with delamination and other adhesive failures, it can place additional demands on the tolerances to which each of the components must be manufactured.
A need remains, therefore, for an improved method of securing medical device components together. A need remains for improved adhesive techniques in forming medical devices.